A Prophet and an Anthropologist Write a Book an Angela Ships Destiel
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Sam goes to the bookstore so Dr. Brennan can sign a book for him, only then does he realize her new book's co-author is a tiny bearded prophet of the Lord that he believed to be dead. As things get weirder than averagely weird Dean and Cas' stubbornness to admit there feelings lessens and lessens. Bones/Supernatural crossover. yay.


**Here's some of the bones/supernatural Destiel fic that i've been writing down. hope you guys like it, BOnes is super great and David boreanaz was perf in buffy the vampire slayer so if you haven't watched Bones you should. Enjoy. **

Dr. Brennan sighed and glared at her publisher. Why did she need to collaborate with another author? _And_ co-write a book? Especially with a rediculous fiction writer, well, she wrote fiction too but at least it was based on fact.

"We just think it'll help you sales and expand your fanbase." her publisher explained.

"Fine," Brennan said reluctantly, "Who is it?"

-x-

Dean grumbled, "How long are you gonna be?" he asked Sam.

"Dean, find a case or call Cas if you get bored, I don't know how long I'll be gone for. I haven't been to a bookstore in ages and Dr. Brennan came out with a new book and you know she's one of my favorites." Sam said shooting Dean a bitch face.

"Whatever Sammy, go read books by the bone doctor while I drink away my sorrows," Dean said in mock self-loathing but there was a hint of actual self-loathing slipped into his tone.

"Dean you've already had like four beers and it's not even five yet. There's some pie in the fridge, eat it and take a nap, okay?"

Dean grunted as Sam left the bunker and made his way to the pie.

Sam walked into the closest Barnes and Noble and smiled. He loved this place, book stores were like a second home. He made his way over to the middle of the store and stopped at the large display of Dr. Brennan's latest book. He read the title; _Demon Bones_ and chuckled to himself. If only she knew that demons were real. His eyes drifted to the author's name, _Dr. Brennan_ but his eyes widened and his heart raced as he read the apparent co-author's name;

_Carver Edlund. _

Sam rushed over to the books and flipped through them. Sure enough Sam and Dean were in it, or the beginning at least. It was a demon case they worked three months ago. The forensic anthropologist in the book was working on the body the demon had possessed. Sam clenched his jaw, purchased the book and made his way back to the bunker as fast as Dean's baby would let him.

He barged inside to find Dean asleep on the couch, a beer bottle hanging empty from his hand and a clean pie plate on the coffee table.

"Hey, Dean, get up." Sam said nudging Dean's foot with his own.

"Wha- Sammy?" Dean asked, dropping the beer bottle and sitting up clumisly. His voice and face were thick with sleep. "Whattimeisit?" he slurred.

"Dean, I've only been gone for a half an hour." Sam said sitting next to Dean and rolling his eyes.

"Why are you back so soon?" Dean asked, he tried to hide the worry in his voice.

"Dean, we have a problem."

"Sam, you're going to have to be a little more specific, we always have a problem."

"This is our problem, Dean. _This._" Sam said shoving the book he bought into Dean's face and pointing to the co-author.

"Shit. It's Chuck isn't it?" Dean asked dragging a hand down his face in an effort to wipe away some exhaustion that was still clinging to him.

"Yeah, pretty sure it's him. We're in the fucking thing."Sam grumbled.

"You know where he is?" Dean asked, "We haven't seen him in years."

"I know, I thought he was dead. Cas said you can't have more than one prophet at a time, but Kevin's dead now so..." Sam's words drifted into silence as they grazed the touchy subject of Kevin's death. There was a short silence before Dean cleared his throat and stood from the couch.

"So, how're we gonna find em'?"

"I was thinking you just call Cas and have him locate Chuck. As far as I know he hasn't got angel scratched all over his ribs." Sam said shrugging.

"I dunno Sam," Dean said rubbing the back of his neck, "Isn't Cas looking for Gadreel?"

"I don't think he'll mind. He get's to see you which will make him happy, last time he popped in you were either getting smashed at some bar or banging a dirty hooker."

Dean looked at him with his brows furrowed, he looked almost offended, "What's that supposed to mean? 'He'd be happy'?" Dean was confused and continued before Sam could answer.

"And he stopped in? How many times?" Dean drilled Sam looking guilty and a little hurt.

"Twice last week, and once two days ago." Sam answered quietly, "He told me not to say anything."

Dean looked like he was going to say something else on the matter but he didn't.

"Alright, fine." he huffed, "Hey Cas, buddy? You got a minute?" Dean asked looking at the ceiling.

They waited a moment before they heard the familiar soft rustle of wings and Cas appeared before them.

"Hello," he said simply. He didn't say 'Hello Dean', which was usually the first words that the Winchester's heard from him. Dean looked at him curiously, meeting Cas' gaze. They had a silent conversation; _we'll talk about this later. _

Sam spoke up, "Uh look, Cas, we have an issue. Chuck's alive, and he's writing about us again, word for word."

Cas cocked his head to the side in confusion. Dean couldn't help smiling because Cas looked like an adorable little kitten.

"Well that's strange. I believed him to be dead." Cas said calmly in his deep gravelly voice.

"Can you find him for us?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow. Cas took that as a challenge.

"Of course I can, Dean." He said exasperatedly. Sam held back a laugh when Dean glared at the angel. Cas closed his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows together.

A moment later he opened his eyes and Dean's breath caught in his throat. Cas' eyes were so beautiful, and shocked Dean every time he saw them, they were as blue as the ocean and made Dean's heart flutter, although he would never let anyone know that. Especially Cas.

"He's close to here. Topeka, Kansas. At a book signing with an umm...Dr. Brennan, at the Barnes and Noble." Cas told them and gave Dean an ' I told you I could do it' look. Dean rolled his eyes and smirked.

"What?! I was just there half an hour ago." Sam said confused.

"They only arrived there recently," Cas explained.

Dean grabbed his leather jacket and the keys to the Impala and headed towards the door.

"Well Sammy, guess we're headin' back to the bookstore. You comin' Cas?" he asked.

The angel shrugged, "I suppose."

On the way to the Barnes and Noble Cas sat in the back seat of the Impala and Dean could feel the angel's eyes boring into the back of his head.

When they got to the Barnes and Noble the place was crowded but lots of people were leaving so they assumed the book signing was coming to an end. They stayed in the back and watched as Chuck signed books next to Dr. Brennan. They waited for a few minutes and when there were only a few fans left they got in line.

Dean cleared his throat loudly and Chuck absent mindedly uncapped the sharpie pen, ready to sign another autograph.

"So who do i make this out to?" he asked when Sam set the book on the table.

"Winchester" Sam and Dean said at the same time. Cas smirked slightly.

Chuck's head snapped up, eyes wide he swallowed, "Oh..uh Sa-am, and Dea-an, oh and Casti-el, uh Hi." he said nervously.

"Hiya Chuck, how yah been?" Dean asked, his voice was tight.

"Uh great Dean, you're still made at me about the phone call, aren't you?" the small bearded man asked quietly.

"Just a little," Dean hissed out. Like, come on, this little turd couldn't tell Dean that in the end that Sammy lived? He had said that Sammy wasn't coming back from Hell if he took the plunge into the pit. So yeah, he was a little bitter towards the tiny prophet of the Lord.

"Dean, chill." Sam said, resting a hand on his older brother's shoulder. Sam had been trying not to fanboy over the fact that, Dr. Brennan, one of his favorite author's of all time was sitting less than three feet away from him.

"Chuck is there somewhere we can talk?" Sam asked.

"Preferably alone," Cas added, speaking up.

Dr. Brennan had been trying to mind her own business but when those three, admittedly very attractive, men started asking to see Chuck alone she spoke up. Truth be told he hadn't really liked Chuck at first but after spending a few weeks with him she had become fond of the small man.

"Chuck?" was all she asked, but conveyed her worry by looking suspiciously at the three tall men.

The two taller men were clearly related, most likely brothers based off of their facial structures, and so she concluded that the dark haired man had to be a close friend.

"What?" Chuck asked. He'd forgotten that she was there, "Oh uh Temperance, it's fine. These men are my friends." Chuck told her, "Even if they do seem a little hostile, they have a right to be, I wasn't a big help during a real time of crisis."

Brennan looked at the three men again and found that they were eerily familiar. What did Chuck say their name's were again? They looked back at her, the tallest one with long brown hair smiled warmly at her.

"I'm just going to have a quick word with them alright?" Chuck told her.

"Does this have to do with...?" Dr. Brennan's question trailed off and Chuck nodded.

"Yeah it does," her co-author replied, The Winchesters looked at Chuck curiously. Cas wasn't really paying attention.

"Then I wish to speak to them with you." she said seriously.

"What?" the shorter of the brother's asked angrily, "No way lady. We don't know you and this is none of your business." he growled. His brother glared at him.

"It's no use," Chuck told the angry brother, "She won't take no for an answer."

"Come on Dean, lighten up." the taller one said to the shorter on, whom she now knew was called Dean. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Sammy, you just want her autograph."

Sam shot his brother a bitch face.

Sammy. Sam. Sam and Dean. Just like Chuck's fictional characters? This was odd.

Chuck was standing now and looking up at Sam and Dean, "I know you guys a-are a little m-mad at me, but it's real good to see you." Chuck looked like he was expecting some sort of anger but to his surprise they gave him giant hugs and Dean ruffled his hair.

"We thought you were dead, Chuck." Sam said solemnly, looking down the obscenely long distance to Chuck's face.

"You could've at least called," Dean added.

"Sorry guys, there's a lot we need to talk about I guess."

"Well we can't talk here, too many people." Sam told him.

They were all silent for a moment thinking and just before Sam was going to suggest going back to the bunker Dr. Brennan spoke up.

"We'll talk at my house. Chuck's staying with Booth and I anyways. Follow us there."

Dr. Brennan grabbed Chuck's hand and dragged him towards the exit.

To Sam and Dean's wonderful surprise Dr. Brennan lived in Virginia.

"Chuck who were those men?" she asked as they drove in the car.

"Temperance you don't have to worry about them at all. Sam and Dean have saved my life more than once. Castiel too." Chuck assure her.

"That's another thing, Chuck. Their names. They have the same names as the characters in the books. They even look like the characters in your books!" Brennan said confused.

"I'll tell you everything when we get to your place, okay?" Chuck said rubbing his temples.

Brennan reluctantly agreed. When they got to Brennan's house, after a long ride for Chuck, and a quick one for Sam and Dean, the Winchester's followed Dr. Brennan and Chuck awkwardly inside. Temperance directed them to living room.

Her and Chuck sat in chairs while Sam and Dean sat on the couch and Cas remained standing. Dean looked up at the angel.

"Cas buddy, there's room on the couch for you to sit, you don't have to stand like a statue."

"I am fine where I am, Dean."

Dean met Cas' eyes and they stared at one another for a little longer than necessary before Dean raised an eyebrow and shot Cas a smile that the angel couldn't resist. Cas blushed a little, sighed, and rolled his eyes before sitting down next to Dean. Dean was now between Sam and Cas.

He smiled a little as he felt the warmth of Cas' side press against his own. They all sat almost directly across from Brennan. Sam spoke first.

"First thing's first. Dr. Brennan you can trust us, we're not the bad guys. We're pretty damn dangerous but the good kind of dangerous. Dean and I save people, Cas too."

Dr. Brennan nodded, the gears in her head were turning rapidly and Dean picked up where Sam left off.

"Listen Doc, we're gonna stick to telling you the basics, and then we really need to talk to Chuck, and you're welcome to listen, but no questions until after."

"Okay," she said slowly, "What are the basics?"

"Are you familiar with the supernatural?" Cas asked speaking up.

She chuckled darkly and Chuck smiled sadly at her, "I wasn't until recently."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"There was a recent mishap at the lab," she told them.

"Let's just say a ghost wasn't too fond of Dr. Brennan and her team being all handsy with their bones." Chuck elaborated.

"So have you, um, read Chuck's books?" Sam asked, he looked almost annoyed.

"You mean the _Supernatural_ series? The series with character's named after you?"

Sam smiled bitterly and Dean barked out an agitated laugh.

"Since you've read them things will be a lot easier to explain," Sam told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, Dean answered her question.

"Listen lady, contrary to popular belief, everything that's happened in those books? Totally real. Every detail, though, death, betrayal, resurrection,...monster, everything. Hello Dr. Brennan my name's Dean Winchester and this is my little brother Sam."

Cas thought it was well delivered but he could be biased. He loved the sound of Dean's voice.

"Wait what?" Brennan said in surprise. That was _not_ what she was expecting. "Chuck is that true?"

"Yeah it's true," he confirmed. Brennan didn't look like she was scared or in denial, she just looked confused.

"But how? Chuck didn't write himself into the serious until..." she trailed off remembering details from the books.

"Yes, Chuck is a prophet of the Lord," Castiel said answering Brennan's unanswered question, "Which is what we're confused about. Chuck wrote the gospel of the Winchesters but after those were finished he just vanished. Two years afterwards we encountered Kevin Tran,...prophet of the Lord. _That_ is why were are here, you cannot have more than one prophet of the Lord at once, so we assumed, rightfully so, that Chuck was dead."

"Wait they called you Cas, which means you're Castiel, an angel, and Chuck is a prophet, okay wow, I guess I owe Booth an apology." She said sheepishly, Cas smiled softly at her.

" Your husband, Seeley Booth, is very devout. He doesn't attend church regularly but he prays very often and has always had faith. Many angels were fond of him." Cas told her.

"Were?" she asked.

"Doc, listen, it's okay that you're curious but we really need some answers from Chuckles here, before we answer anything for you." Dean slipped in.

"Of course," she said and watched as the Winchesters and Castiel turned towards Chuck. There was a crude silence before Chuck cleared his throat and spoke.

"So, uh, what do you wanna know?" he asked. Dean answered because he was the last one to speak with Chuck before Sam was consumed by Lucifer.

"Chuck, the last time i spoke to you was four years ago, over the phone right before Sam jumped into the pit and we averted the apocalypse. After you told me nothing could be done to save Sammy." Cas and Sam glared at Dean who held up his hands in defense, "Okay sorry," he said before turning back to Chuck, "Anyways, Chuck, after I hung up, what happened?"

Chuck sighed, "I finished the books, I thought the world was ending so i sent them to my publisher. I can't explain it, I felt like i was just _supposed _ to publish them, yah know? But after that? I left, I packed up and moved to a different town, away from my old life, I had stopped seeing things, I wasn't connected to you and Sam anymore. I was living a quiet life, I was living off of the money the books brought in, after I got over the initial shock of the fact that the world _didn't_ end and then a few months ago, BAM. I had a splitting headache and images of you two came flooding into my brain. I was relieved to say the least, I thought you were dead too."

"Then you started writing again?" Sam asked.

Chuck nodded, "I signed a contract with Temperance and you know the rest from there, I'm in the same boat as you guys, completely lost."

Sam and Dean and Cas all shared a look and had a silent conversation with each other.

"Kevin died two months ago." Sam said softly.

Chuck and Temperance noticed how Dean clenched his fists tightly and the muscle in his jaw twitched, he was looking down at his lap in guilt. Cas laid a hand on Dean's shoulder, where the hand-print was, and Dean leaned into the angel's touch, reaching up with his own hand to squeeze Cas' that was gripping him tight.

Well, Chuck thought, that was new.

Sam and Dean and Cas filled Chuck in on everything that had happened since the prevention of the apocalypse. Literally every single detail, they left nothing out. When they finally got to talking about Dean receiving the mark of Cain Chuck was in shock. As Dean pulled up his sleeve to show it to the prophet and the scientist Cas' eyes brimmed with tears and he stiffened. He then looked up at Dr. Brennan.

"The reason I said the angels _were_ fond of your husband instead of _are_ is because most of the angels that liked him died in the fall." Staring at Dean's arm again for a moment longer Cas stood from his seat on the couch and headed outside towards the impala.

Dean sighed deeply, pinched the bridge of his nose, and grumbled as he too stood up.

"I'll be back, needa talk to Cas." They heard him mumble before he followed the angel outside.

Chuck raised his eyebrows and Sam cleared his throat.

"The Mark of Cain gives Dean the power to kill Abaddon, the last knight of Hell _but_ it takes a toll on Dean when he's got the blade in his hands. It makes him mean. Dean told me first, and I'm still kinda pissed off about it but I've had time to adjust. He only told Cas a week ago. Cas didn't take it very well, they're going through a rough patch."

"What kind of rough patch?" Chuck asked.

Sam smiled and chuckled a little, "They've been in love with each other since Cas yanked Dean out of Hell, it's only recently that they're started to realize it."

"That's not unlike how Booth and I were. I've been working with him for eight years and only two years ago did I finally realize how I felt." Temperance told him.

"Yeah, well I've been living with them and literally no one else for the last few years and it's torture Cas will pop into the bunker because Dean prayed to him with the intention of telling him how he feels but then he doesn't and get's angry with himself and binge drinks and sleeps with bar whores and that makes Cas jealous and angry and sad so he doesn't answer Dean's prayers for like a week and that makes Dean even more angry and depressed and finally he prays to Cas with the intention of once again telling him how he feels and it's a viscous cycle that I hate profoundly."

"Well, I can't say it isn't totally obvious without lying so..." Chuck said with a smile and there was a small awkward silence before Brennan spoke up.

"Sam would you like me to sign your book?"

Sam smiled goofily.

-x-

Dean found Cas sitting on the ground with his back up against the passenger side door of the Impala and he had his knees tucked up to his chest and his head resting on his hands which were resting on his knees. He looked so small and vulnerable.

"Hey Cas buddy, why'd you leave?"

"Go away Dean," Cas mumbled into his knees.

"Cas talk to me," Dean said kneeling in front of the angel, "Hey, look at me. Cas, come on." Cas raised his head to look pitifully at Dean, the angel's wide blue eyes were puffy and red.

"Cas, have you been crying?" Dean asked reaching out to lay a hand on Cas' arm.

"Yes," Cas sniffled, "I do not like thinking about what the Mark of Cain does to you."

Dean sighed, "Cas, I know you're worried but it's the only thing that can help me gank Abaddon. I'll be okay, I always am."

Cas pulled away from Dean's hand and stood angrily, and Dean looked at him confused.

"But that's just it, Dean! What if you end up being _not_ okay? I don't know if I can loose you...I can't loose you Dean." he whispered.

Dean stood there for a moment, he didn't know what to say, so instead he pulled Cas into a tight hug, wrapping his arms securely around the angel. Cas didn't even hesitate, he snaked his arms around Dean's waist and squeezed, burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck. They stood there for a moment before Dean spoke up.

"Cas I know you're worried, but I'm not immortal, I can't magically heal myself, I'm _human_ and I'm a hunter. There's always a chance that I might not be okay."

Cas nodded, "And yet you seek out danger like no other being on this earth," he mumbled into Dean's skin.

Dean chuckled, "Someone's gotta do it Cas."

Cas grumbled into Dean's chest but Dean couldn't make out what he said. They stood there for a while longer just holding one another, Dean found that he didn't want to let go. He held onto Cas a little tighter and pressed his cheek into Cas' unruly hair.

**soooooooooo that's the first chapter! i have more written down, Booth is intorduced in the nest one which is awesome because who doesn't love booth? review this please and check out my other fics if you haven't! I do request from some of you wonderful devout followers, read my first ever destiel oneshot? it's called Family in the Earth, Love in the Sea and Dust in the Wind, i really love and would love some feedback incase i want to fix anything? review this please? one love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
